Bring Me Down
by Aobi
Summary: being bring down is not fun when you in sasuke,sakura and naruto........Friendship no paring


_**a/n-**_

4karebare4- I hope you enjoy...blah blah...I got the song from Kanye West Featuring Brandy Bring Me down...-sigh-...blah blah...but I dont own Naruto sorry if I sound mean and brumpy it's just because I have testing all this week and I'm not in thee mood for writingn so please enjoy

* * *

_****_

Bring Me down

(Sakura Pov)

"Hi can I play with you" 

"No billboard-brow"

"who would in the right mind play with you"

"I mean you so ugly your dad died cause of your head size"

The kids started to run away from me laughing. 

"-cries-" I ran to the park and sat at a near by lake

"I just can't just have one friend that wont judge me by the way I look.

Why am I always being teased….can't I have just one person that wont bring me down"

(SasukePov)

"Hey brother can you help me train"

I smiled brightly 

"No" he said simply

"But-but….brother…..I" 

"I said no Sasuke gosh your such annoying" 

"….I……"

Itachi started to walk away form my that's when my father came in the room when Itachi went out the room

"Sasuke….come here" 

I was scared he never spoke so very cooled and mean that way to me. Don't get me wrong it's always been like that but he sound it angry. I started to walk to him slowly. 

"Yes father?" I said worried

"Stop bugging Itachi he needs to train more you will only be a distracting or a threat to his focus on being the best in the Uchiha Clan……do you hear me" 

I was shocked at what father called me _'a distracting……a threat…'_

"Yes father I…..I understand" I ran out crying then ran out of the Uchiha 

Gates to a place where I can be pass all of the people who bring me down.

(Naruto Pov)

"Hi" I said to a boy trying to make get his ball from the sandbox I was sitting in

"Hi-" he was disturbed 

"AAAHHH get away from my son you freaking monster I don't want to even see your monasteries face again…..now shoooo" said the boy's mother who had threw a rock at my head

I was ran as fast as I could causing the lady to throw ,ore rocks at me so I can keep my distance. I ran with tries running down my face. Am I always be hated for what I would never didn't do…..just because I am different…they always be bringing me down .

End of POV

-to sakura-

Sakura was sitting on a near by rock under a shady tree with cherry blossoms crying.

"-cries-….why am I always alone ever since my dad died my mother wont speak to me much…..she evens leaves before she finds me something to eat"

"-cries" Sakura hears an other person crying two trees down from her on her left

Sakura gets up and walks to this mysterious crying person.

-to Sasuke-

"-cries-……everyone hates me…..no one will even pay attention to me if it isn't about how weak I am compare to Itachi…."

"I don't think your weak."

"-gaps-…" Sasuke turns around to see a young girl with short pink hair.

"w-w-who are you……"

"o-oh well…..I-I'm s-s-akura and w-who are you?" Sakura said shyly 

"why would you care I'm just nothing…that's what everyone thinks about me."

"I don't…..and how can you be sure what every thinks of you."

Sakura was about to say the same thing but it wasn't her 

when Sasuke and sakura turned around they saw a yellow/blonde hair boy with cat-like marks on his cheeks.

"well……bye."

Naruto was about to turn around but he felt something warm on his wrist. He turns around to see that 'sakura' girl.

"Wait don't go…..HI I'm sakura….but whats your name." 

"I-I'm Naruto……"

"I'm Sasuke…." 

Sakura smiled brightly at Sasuke and Naruto and they smiled back.

"So whats your story for being out." Sasuke said calmly

Each of them told what happened to day and started to laugh on how silly they were for believing in such crazies stories.

But after a few moments Sakura was frowning.

"Sakura-chan….whats wrong?" Naruto said

"Yea whats wrong Sakura."

Sakura walked up to the lake and looked at her reflection.

"Want to hear a song that my dad use to sing te me when people tease me and my dad cause we had the same hair color."

"Sing it Sakura-chan I want to hear it."

"Yea I bet you have a wonderful voice."

"Ok…….but just sing along if you want"

Sakura 

"_**I always knew that one day**_

_**They'd try to bring us down**_

_**Down, way down**_

_**Wow, one day, they tried to bring us down**_

_**Always knew that one day, they'd try to bring us down**_

_**Down, way down**_

_**We going to mass today, we have to pray**_

_**Besides what my father say, I have to say**_

_**Since my dad passed away**_

_**Most of this people don't need my help"**_

Naruto

"_**You see, if you even wanted to be ever anything**_

_**There'd always be somebody that shoot down any dream**_

_**There'll always be haters, that's the way it is**_

_**Hater man marry hater women and have hater kids**_

_**But they're gonna have to take our life 'fore they take our drive**_

_**'cause when I was barely living, that's what kept me alive**_

_**Just the thought that maybe it could be better than what we at this time"**_

Sasuke

_**Make it out of this grind, 'fore I'm out of my mind**_

_**And get some lee way on the he say she say**_

_**My dad don't like me, how long has he been away**_

_**He be saying "No more distracting to Itachi…. Sasuke"**_

_**And everybody want to run to me for their dirty trash talk"**_

Naruto

"_**It's funny how these wack people don't want my help**_

_**Wasn't around when I couldn't feed myself**_

_**Dog, when I was me, I couldn't feel myself**_

_**Dog, when I was me, I'd would have kill myself**_

_**Made a mill myself, and I'm still myself"**_

Sasuke

"_**And I'm a look in the mirror if I need some help**_

_**Now I'll speak from the heart, they all fronting**_

_**Everybody feel a way about me but at least you guys always feel something good about me**_

Sakura

" _**Why they come here, **_

_**I bet it only it was forget to get us**_

_**What kind of dream we found,**_

_**see I'm often at a cross way**_

_**forgetting it was that heaven let them. **_

_**They tried to bring us down**_

_**I always knew that one day**_

_**They'd try to bring us down**_

_**Down, way down**_

_**Wow, one day, they tried to bring us down**_

_**Always knew that one day, they'd try to bring us down**_

_**Down, way down"**_

Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto

_**We always knew that one day**_

_**They'd try to bring us down**_

_**Down, way down**_

_**Wow, one day, they tried to bring us down**_

_**Always knew that one day, they'd try to bring us down**_

_**Down, way down"**_

Sakura

_**They'd try to bring us down**_

_**Down ,Down, Down **_

"Wow….you guys can sure make a girl cry…" sakura said funny

"-laughs-….see sakura you can sing real well"

"Yea I agree with Sasuke maybe one day we can sing together when we get old enough"

"Yea Naruto that's a good idea…….well I better be getting home Sasuke-kun and Naruto-kun"

"Yea….me too my mom is probably making tomatoes" Sasuke smiled happily

"Yea I don't wanna miss my beautiful ramen waiting any longer than I have to"

"……dope….."

"WHAT YOU SAY TEME"

"SHUT UP YOU TWO ARE GIVING ME A HEADACE"

"Sorry sakura-chan" Sasuke and Naruto said like twins

"Hey how about we meet each other everyday at 5.00p.m to sing new songs we wrote"

"yea sakura-chan…that's a great idea" Sasuke said standing up

"Thank you-blushes-"

"Well good-night Sasuke-kun good-night Naruto-kun"

"Good-night Sakura chan" they said

"Bye dope"

"Bye teme"

And they parted their separated ways saying only eight words in mind

" _They…..try…..To….. Bring….Us…..down,……way……Down"_

KISSKISSKISSKILLKISSKISSKISSKISSKILLKISSKISSKISSKILLKISSKISSKISSKISSKILLKISS

A/n-

4karebare4-thank you for reading I hope you tell...-cries-...I'm sorry Sakura please talk to them I'm in my moody stage

sakura-...ok anyway while see has her moment I will say please R&R and she hopes you will read more of her stories/sonfics that she has made thank you and BYE


End file.
